Slip Up
by Sitargirl100
Summary: On a trip around Ikebukuro, Izaya is once again being chased by Shizuo. This time, however, there's a small slip-up.


"Izaya!" The informant looked up only to step to the side as a vending machine came crashing down. The ground was slick with the rain that was currently pouring down. "Get out of Ikebukuro, you flea!" Another vending machince. The infamous informant sighed.

"Shizu-chan~! I'm not in the mood," he huffed, crossing his arms. The response was another vending machine. Izaya groaned as the chase started, Shizuo fast on his heels. Through the streets of Ikebukuro they ran, with Izaya pulling ahead steadily. He used one of his many parkour moves to cross into an alleyway. When he saw the dead end, he turned and ran out, then turning to the right.

Then he slipped. And was caught.

By Shizuo.

Something was different, though. Shizuo's grip was soft, not hard like Izaya had expected it to be. There was an awkward silence as Izaya stared at Shizuo and Shizuo stared back. izaya had never noticed how pretty Shizuo's eyes were. Sure, Kasuka's were nice, but not nearly as so as Shizuo's brown orbs, nearly a mocha-colour. They were amazing, in his eyes. And, speaking of Izaya's crimson eyes, the Monster of Ikebukuro was currently studdying them. They ere the colour of a poppy, or a deep drop of blood. And, to him, they were beautiful.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..." Izaya said, eyes wide as the head above him went down. Slowly, slowly... Izaya felt himself leaning up to meet Shizuo. And they did meet. Despite the freezing cold rain, Izaya felt a warm and happy feeling spread through him. The kiss wasn't heated and wild; it was soft, warm, and gentle. Almost hesitant, the informant could tell. In fact... Shizuo was holding back, for sure. but the raven-haired man didn't care. It felt nice, and comforting.

They stayed with eachother that nite, and each kiss was only more heated than the last. And, to say the least, that was Izaya Orihara's last nice as a virgin.

"Nn..." Izaya mumbled something as he felt two strong arms wrap around him. He let out a content sigh as he snuggled into Shizuo's grip...Wait a second...!

"Gah!" he yelled, pushing himself out of his lover's grip. Izaya slipped off the bed, landing on the ground. He wore only a pair of boxers, and he noticed that they weren't even his own. His face heated up as he slowly realized why his backside hurt so much. Dread fell upon him. Just what the hell had he and Shizuo done last night? But one glance at his chest told him. He jumped up, getting dressed quickly before looking at the still-sleeping Shizuo. He smiled gently and leaned down, gently kissing Shizuo on the forehead. It couldn't be helped! Shizuo just looked so...innocent while asleep. Not at all like the monster he was during the day.

With a sigh Izaya left, being mindfull of his backside, which still hurt like hell. Slowly, his memory unfuzzed and he remembered it clearly. This caused him to let out a strangled, and very high-pitched shriek, out right in the middle of Ikebukuro.

"Sh-Shizuo-cha- ha~" Izaya panted, laying on his back on Shizuo's bed. he could feel the blond's smile as fingers tangled in the messy locks. Izaya arched his back, trying to push himself further into Shizuo's mouth. The debt collecter ended this with one hand pushing down Izaya's hips to the bed, keeping them there as the informant whimpered, cried out, and moaned. Finally, Shizuo heard Izaya say something.

"Shizuo-chan~ I-I think I'm clo-" he cut off as Shizuo took himself away. Izaya whimpered and glared at the male as Shizuo chuckled.

"Impatient, are we?" Shizuo asked as he reached to his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid. He squirted some on his fingers before setting the bottle down. He bent over Izaya, leaning down to his ear. "This is going to hurt a bit..." he whispered as Izaya nodded, whimpering. Suddenly, he let out a yelp as a finger penetrated him. His back arched off the bed as he pressed into Shizuo. It didn't hurt yet; it just felt very, very weird. Shizuo looked at the raven-haired man for a moment before beginning to move his finger. After a few minutes, he added a second and then a third, scissoring them to strech Izaya for what was coming. By now, Izaya had begun panting, and let out a loud 'Shizuo-kun~!' when one of Shizuo's fingers brushed against his prostate. Then Shizuo pulled his fingers out and gently kissed Izaya. "This will hurt." he said, pressing their foreheads together. Izaya nodded as Shizuo slowly started to push himself in. Izaya let out a cry and gripped the sheets of the bed, whimpering as Shizuo pushed deeper. Oh, it hurt like hell- even worse! But, as Shizuo reminded him frequently- It would get better. Slowly, Shizuo entered all the way. He stayed like that for a few minutes, letting Izaya adjust. Finally, the informant nodded.

"G-go ahead," Izaya whispered, nodding. Shizuo smiled and kissed him as he pulled nearly all the way out, then pushed back in quickly. Izaya's back arched. Shizuo had managed, on his first thrust, to hit that bundle of nerves.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried out, already starting to meet Shizuo thrust-for-thrust. Shizuo let out a low growl at Izaya's tightness, and slowly his thrusts began growing faster and faster. He kept hitting those nerves, over and over again, until-

"SHIZUO!" Izaya cried out, cumming. The sticky liquid landed on their chests, although Shizuo barely noticed. He couldn't stand it- Izaya's walls were clentched tight around him. "IZAYA!" he roared as he came inside him. After a few minutes of panting, Shizuo pulled out of him and snuggled up with him.

"You know you're staying the night, right?" He murmured to the raven-haired male quietly.

"What was my first guess?" Izaya replied.


End file.
